In recent years, the LED display screen rental industry has developed faster and faster, and characteristics of rental display screens are as follows: 1) different used time lengths of a same batch of cabinets would bring different degrees of cabinet-level luminance-chrominance differences; 2) an additional order required to a same batch of cabinets would bring luminance-chrominance differences between new and old cabinets; and 3) replacement of light board (also referred to as display unit board) in a same batch of cabinets would bring a light board-level luminance-chrominance difference in the cabinet. For the rental display screens with the above characteristics, if the rental display screen built/assembled in a factory and processed by an existing calibration method is dissembled and then cabinets thereof are arbitrarily spliced together in a rental site, the luminance-chrominance in each cabinet is approximately uniform/even but there is a problem of inconsistent surface transition among the cabinets. At present, there are three main methods for pixel-by-pixel calibrations of rental display screens in the industry as follows that: a first method is to record cabinet calibration numbers and assemble a display screen at each rental site in strict accordance with the order of the calibration numbers, but this method is time-consuming and laborious and further cannot be universal; a second method is to carry out a full-screen calibration after a LED screen is assembled at each rental site, this method can ensure luminance-chrominance uniformity of the display screen at the rental site, but the frequent calibration is too troublesome and thus renters/lessors are unacceptable; and a third method is to use high-precision luminance-chrominance measuring instruments such as Minolta CS100A, CS2000, etc., and in particular a luminance-chrominance meter is employed in the factory to standardize in a manner of cabinet-by-cabinet to thereby calibrate each rental cabinet, this method is currently the mainstream, but expensive luminance-chrominance measuring instruments are also difficult to be accepted by the renters. Therefore, the rental screens put forward higher requirements for the pixel-by-pixel calibration technology of LED display screens.